New Trainees
by kittygirl998939
Summary: When four new monks including Pinpong join the existing Dragons after Shadow's betryal
1. Chapter 1

When an announcement of new Xiaolin Trainees or apprentices would be joining them set a buzz through out the temple. This much excitement had been felt since Ping Pong and former Xiaolin monk Shadow was with them. Some looked forward to having new faces that weren't Heylin related (not that Shadow's betrayal left some hurt). Making meeting these new faces during Chinese New Year hard. Since this destined meeting would take place within temple sometime in February. Just news on which these people were was kept from them and wouldn't be revealing no matter how they asked.

Making trusting these new faces even harder since the fear of them being Heylin spies lingered in the air. Omi wasn't any help when asked if he wanted the role to help these monks adjust to temple living. He acted like he did first time Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay had showed up on temple's doorstep. Raimundo couldn't stop cracking jokes ahead these new people were actually like. Pointing out that they could get a few girls instead of more guys this time around with a laugh. Clay rather looked forward to having who ever around despite whatever gender they were. Being that these members would be a girl or boy that didn't bother him when he ever got to know them.

Just Kimiko just the one that never shared her opinion with any one.

Her old fear of being the only girl in an all male group surfaced when Raimundo brought up one of his jokes. Instead of laughing in agreement with him and her friends enjoying the slight moment of humor. Away she ran to be alone in her room and among her private things to make a silent wish.

"Please let me not am the only girl in this group forever." She wished upon a falling star one night alone.

Way the star glittered after she made her wish that night seemed unnatural since it was a Shen Gong Wu. Name of this item was known other then Shooting Star and was being tested by a girl with flowing orange hair. She caught the Shen Gong Wu with her hand was given the memory of Kimiko's wish. This made her smile since she heard that was their at least one girl within the main temple. Didn't mean she had the time to further explore the memory of a sadden girl.

"Viveka! You done yet?" A very masculine voice would call to her.

"Keep your pants on Dever." She answered him tossing the star at him.

He would end up catching bared handed with out much trouble since the glittering trail lit up the surrounding. Showing him the faces of his fellow honks in the form of this Viveka and another girl with dragon on her shoulders. An older women dressed in miko garb advised them to stop playing with their Shen Gong Wu. Not wanting to attract attention to their hiding place from the prying eyes of a fellow monk, or spying Heylin.

"Sorry Sister Takeo." All addressed her by her name.

"Good now settle down while I scatter these ashes." She held up an urn.

"Who knew the Ash Urn could be used as a Cremation Jar…" This Dever spoke of yet another Shen Gong Wu in their possession.

He ended up getting hit on the back of his head by an angry unnamed third member of their group in the form of a kick. Being reminded that paying respects to a fallen friend shouldn't be joked about. Being that this deceased person was Sister Takeo's only child from her previous life as a follower of Dashi. Losing her child dragged this woman to depths of grief that she had trouble recovering from. Someone close to her gave Shen Gong Wu to nullify the emotional pain she couldn't handle.

"Apology you give later." Unnamed third member straightens over her clothes. "Now you watch her lay child to rest."

"You and those legs." Dever could never get over unnamed third member's kicking skill.

"Kearia proves being blind isn't a disadvantage." Viveka pointed out Kearia's talent.

Dever ended up quieting down when he wanted this Sister Takeo uncapped the Urn while she spoke in hushed tones. Allowing emotions the Shen Gong Wu she wore suppressed for so long FINALLY surface. In the form of fears spilling from her eyes when she tipped over the urn and released the ashes. Allowing the wind to scoop up the ash and take burn particles away from Sister Takeo's sight.

"Rest In Peace Watashi No Chisana Ryu." She spoke through her tears. "May you finally find the peace you were never given in this life?"

She capped the Urn as best she could since her hands started to treble from grief that even a Shen Gong Wu couldn't mask. To her knees she would fall dirtying the silk that made up her kimono. Placing the Urn beside her while she reached toward her neck to remove the Coldstone Necklace, and finally come to grips with her child's death. Not knowing the tears that roll off her pale cheeks would fall onto Urn's rim.

"Get ready to fight kids." The unnamed dragon around Kearia's neck sensed the Urn's activation.

All three didn't really have to worry about who came looking for a Shen Gong Wu in the form of the Ash Urn. Since Sister Takeo wrapped the Coldstone Necklace around neck of the Ash Urn, and whispered Chase Young's name. Combining both Wu allowed her to create a defensive weapon against an attacking form. To her feet she would go making her way to her three charges quickly. To one of three girls the combined Wu went while her relocating their dragon to Dever's shoulders. About to tuck her hands into the long sleeves of her kimono when a voice of renegade Xiaolin monk. Came to ask Sister Takeo the strange tingle in the air had anything to do with him being here.

"Head for the temple and ask for Master Fung when you reach the front steps." Sister Takeo advised her charges. "I'll meet you there."

"Yes, Ma'am." All answered her before walking off.

This left Sister Takeo alone with Chase Young to tell him a long guarded secret she was told to confess. First saying the love she once carried for him over 1500 yes ago when Dashi was still around. Was a happiest time of her life since he wasn't evil creature that now stood before her with a tainted heart. Led to the creation of their only child from a love that shattered when Chase fell for Hannel Bean's lies. Just Sister Takeo never got around to informing Chase he was a father nor allow him to meet the child.

"His last wish was for you to know he loved you from afar and if brought back…. Wants to spend that time with a father he never knew…." She tried to speak of her son's last wishes.

She handed tossed to Chase a hand sewn doll that looked just like him that seen better years do to its appearance. Not that he would be told more the owner of this doll since Sister Takeo turned her back to Chase. Choosing to check in with her charges had properly been getting along with Shoku Warrior monks. Not knowing the met and greet at this time of this night of evening went a little awkward.

Meant when Shoku Warrior ranked monks with Master Fung were about to sit down for their evening meal. Dojo ended up interrupting them with a loud enough whistle at sight of a female dragon. Who was tightly coiled around Dever's neck addressing Master Fung that Sister Takeo will be late. Had the newest members of the Xiaolin temple introducing them selves in form of two girls and a guy.

"Viveka Amaranta from Cancun, Mexico." Lightly tanned girl with hints of dark brown tresses introduce her self. Her Hispanic accent made articulating her name and birthplace hard to understand to some.

"Kearia Hokulani and Honolulu, Hawaii is my home." Pale skinned girl with thick curls for hair wearing denim skirt whispered. She was avoided making eye contact mainly with blushing Clay upon speaking.

When Dever spoke about him self was when the laughing started straight from Raimundo's mouth. Omi was mildly interested in Viveka and his accents after listening to them all speak. Kimiko couldn't help but insist on both girls sitting near her for the rest of the meal they would share. While Clay sat quietly and kept staring at Kearia with a slight blush forming on his cheeks and butterflies in his stomach. To shut a laughing Raimundo up for good Dever placed his lips together and blows. Just odd thing was no actual whistling noise came from his lips when air passed through. This would have had someone asking if Raimundo didn't react what was the point of what Dever did. Over his ears if Raimundo slammed his bare hands to block out screeching noises only he could hear.

"Dever stop pestering a fellow monk." Sister Takeo had Dever ending his trick.

"Thank god." Raimundo uncovered his ears.

"You should not laugh at fellow monk's form of speech." Master Fung reminds Raimundo.

This led to both Raimundo and Dever stuck with clearing the table and doing dishes for that evening as punishment. That would take place after Sister Takeo showed them around their new home and place of training. Just they had one extra guest in the form of Clay tagging along 'wanting' to' help' them adjust. By mostly sticking to Kearia's side while she walked around with her other friends. Just when he actually did make eye contact with her to introduce him self upon taking his off to her.

"You're blind." He bluntly stated taking in the faded appearance of her pupils.

"Been this way since I lost my sight in accident." She explained the event that took her sight. "Does not mean I can't still see the world around me."

She reached out toward Clay and brushed her fingers tips to against only one of his cheeks in light matter. That electric spark zapped both of them left Clay struggling to put his hat back on, and Kearia sped up her walking. Not that the two of them missed out on the tour on where they would be sleeping. Isolated area with a single mat in middle was all they had to call they own. Didn't have of them complaining like Raimundo had the first time he was shown this same image. Since a question about where Kearia could place her first place trophies from varies horse riding events. Caught Clay's attention when Sister Takeo answered noticing the way two acted around each other.

"Add what ever you want to make this space your own my Watashi No Chisana Ryu." Sister Takeo advised the both her three charges.

Tour kept on to the training grounds of the temple that brought Cay further closer to Kearia thanks to Dever. He ended up making a insulting gender related commented about women not being battle ready. Would have gotten him spent flying into the air from one of Kearia's kick. If Clay hadn't stated women could hold their own in a fight since Kimiko had proven that repeatedly. Would have ended up a obstacle race if Sister Takeo hadn't separated the two. Suggesting one return to his friends while she addressed the newest additions to the temple.

"Great first impression." Viveka elbowed Dever in his lower torso.

"Thanks." He hoarsely spoke giving her a weak thumb up.

"Seems someone is in love." Dragon around Dever's neck could still see the blush in Kearia's check as she watched Cay awake away.

"Pay attention young ones." Sister Takeo advised every one of them.

Forward they would look to be told that unlike the place they called their own some where in America. This place came with heavy burden of Heylin influence that would tempt them ever moment of their lives. Along with the benefit for dueling or searching for Shen Gong Wu while training.

"If your become strong enough along the ways." Sister Takeo meant them reaching the Wudai ranks someday. "Wudai you will become."

"Lets' get them their first." Their dragon flips her tail around.

Had them going for the first ever training session on the obstacle course together to asset the three newest members. Raimundo had to open his big mouth when Kearia stepped up after Dever had his chance. Saying 'what a chick could do' when he was informed by Omi that she was sightless during breakfast. Pointing out that she was going to need her sight to get passed each part the course without getting hurt. Suggesting she stick to hand to hand combat training with Kimiko or temple chores. To only be proven wrong by Kearia when Clay and a chose few were ready to defend Kearia.

"She shaves ten minutes off your record." Omi noticed the time stop watch stopped at.

"Now you can say a blind girl beat you." Dever couldn't help but mention.

"Hey!" Raimundo didn't like Dever's tone.

Kearia ended up plopping on the ground under the shade neat by tree to cool off her heated skin. To only allow unnamed female dragon to crawl away from Dojo trying to flirt with her to join her. By coiling within Kearia's lap while Clay ended up sitting beside Kearia apologizing for Raimundo. Stuttering the whole time he tried addressed in congratulating for beating Raimundo's record. What he got was a side wards smile from her before being asked if he ever been night time riding before. Had about to give her an audible noise in form of a yes if a stray gust of wind didn't blow between them. Knocking Clay's hat off the top of his head onto her lap in one breeze. She would take into her hands after her fingers traced every contour and dip that made up the head wear.

Ready to hand back to Clay his hat wanting an answer if same gust of wind didn't return blowing her hair around. Pulling her long braid of Chestnut Colored tresses from resting place on her shoulder. In a whipping motion that would end up hitting Clay before Kearia could tuck her braid back in. Leaving her to hand back his hat with feelings of shame surfacing followed by her apologizing for what eh hear did. Before getting to her feet and volunteering to do temple chores ALONE. Master Fung granted pointing out she will found a list of said chores in kitchen of the temple. Allowing her to leave when he had Viveka start her run through the obstacle course while addressing Raimundo.

"You will be doing all the dishes after our next meal for using your powers on fellow dragons just to amuse yourself." Master Fung stated Raimundo's punishment.

"Come on they were asking for it getting all mushy." Raimundo counted pointing at Clay and where Kearia sat.

"That Rai is the reason your doing those dishes alone." Clay didn't sound happy while looked to him.

Gulping sound that came from Raimundo had Dever trying to further tease him about the bad day Raimundo was already having.


	2. Chapter 2

Kearia took a chance to put up a few of her first place trophies for various forms of horse back riding within her room. Each one was from past few years in various forms of horse back riding from formal to in-formal. Held blue ribbons with silver glitter that spoke of first place could be seen by anyone. This anyone this time around was someone with a broom in his hands just walking by sweeping.

"Need help Miss. Kearia?" Clay's voice would startle her.

"Hand me that picture frame." She spoke of giant framed piece.

Clay would do as she asked looking upon the pictures within the harden wood and glass noticing a face. The person next to the Dever, Kearia, and Viveka were looked like a younger version of Chase. Despite the smile he wore and alterative coloring of his hair that was styled differently then Chase's own. He actually looked like the Chase would be in a teenage form with clearest blue eyes.

"He's Cheng Young and Lady Takeo's son that died in his first showdown winning a Revival Shen Gong Wu called Phoenix's Heart." Kearia some how knew Clay was wondering about him.

"He most of have been a good friend." Clay could see how close Cheng was to everyone in the pictures.

"To the point he knew the true balance of Good and evil." Kearia recalled Cheng's take on his Heylin father.

Clay ended up handing the picture to Kearia so she could hang the picture above her sleeping mat. Being careful to not drop this item as she blindly tried to place the frame on a already placed hook. Failing twice in Clay's eyes when she couldn't clearly get the back of this frame on the hook. Had Clay stepping forward by putting the broom down and offering to hang the frame for her. She allowed to him to do figuring the helping hand was appreciative then doing hanging alone.

"There!" Clay hung the frame up.

"Thanks." Kearia was thankful Clay came along. "I wanted to ask whose horse is in the temple's stable."

"He's name is Thunderhoof and he's mine." Clay spoke up with a smile.

Kearia would end up complementing him on such a rare breed of horse followed by a question about riding together. That again that wasn't going to happen when smell of ash had Kearia and Clay stepping apart. Clay going back to his sweeping while Kearia finished putting her private items up. Had the both of them afterward meeting back up with their fellow Dragons within the sitting area. Where they would come face to face with source of the ash smell sitting by Lady Takeo.

"Everyone meet the last Dragon and my son, Cheng Young." Lady Takeo introduced him. "He was brought back to us through usual of Phoenix's Heart."

"Hey!" He waved with a yawn.

"He is unfortunately going through the side effects of being brought back by Phoenix's Heart." Lady Takeo proudly combed her fingers through his hair. "He'll smell of ash and be tired for a few days."

Lady Takeo ended up explaining the Phoenix's Heart was a strange Revival Shen Gong Wu that needed to be understood. Item's effects turn someone to pure ash that will come back together eventually. Leaving the person to end up tired and smelling of cinders for a few days after coming back to life.

"Raimundo show him to his room so he would get some proper sleep." Lady Takeo thought Raimundo needed the bonding experience. "Do not fret since my son being anywhere like…his father."

Cheng tried to fight his yawn when he ended up leaning on his mother for support so he wouldn't fall asleep. Everyone ended up stared at Raimundo to hurry up since they didn't have all day to wait on him. Had him getting the stick eye from Dever while Omi offered to take his place to help Cheng to bed. Kimiko wanted to know more about Phoenix's Heart showing great interest in the Shen Gong Wu. Viveka couldn't stop admiring how Clay and Kearia stood near the back end. Both in a way were avoiding the other by not making eye contact or even allowing their hands to meet. She would have done something to get the other to acknowledge the other if she could. Since the female dragon came crawling in before Dojo could announce a Shen Gong Wu activated.

"I give you the Ruby Rose." Female Dragon showed the on the sacred scroll. "A Wu that reacts to notion of love."

"Like a police siren or alarm clock's alert?" Kearia asked stepping forward.

"I forget." A clear answer couldn't be given.

Lady Takeo would end up having Raimundo and Dever stay back with Cheng while Kearia and another new monk go with them. This person would gain everyone attention after Cheng was removed from the room. Lady Takeo introduces him as Pingpong and came from European branches. His arrival here was much later then three that were already with them for past few days. Explanation for this had to be that Pingpong was left where Cheng's supposed death had taken place. Waiting for the ashes of his body to come back to the area and come together took time.

"Clay, Kimiko, and Viveka will go also, but on Dahlia since Dojo will stay here." Lady Takeo revealed the female dragon's name.

Those monks ended up choosing what Shen Gong Wu they would bring with them by going in to the vault. Clay and Kimiko what had always picked been their signature Shen Gong Wu from their assigned slots. Viveka leaned more toward Silk Spinner as she hands off the Wishing Star to Dever. While Pingpong got help from Kearia in choosing the Vest of Kimiku to use. She in turn chose the Crystal Glasses with out hesitating forgoing Omi's rude statement she didn't need them. Not that him pointing out her disability in being able to use a visual Shen Gong Wu. Had her choosing another Shen Gong Wu when she placed the Crystal Glasses on collar of her clothing.

Leaving Dahlia to look over the Ancient Scroll of Shen Gong Wu one last time to learn the full except of Ruby rose. Ignoring Dojo's attempts on flirting with her whole time she read about this jeweled flower. Not liking how she repeatedly would try to wink or use a cheesy pick up line on her.

"So your name is Dahlia." Dojo wiggled his eye brows at her.

She ended up closing the Ancient Scroll of Shen Gong Wu in Dojo's face asking him to put away the reading material. He took as a sign of attraction toward him while he wanted her crawl the outside of the building, and grow to her regular size. Swirling body a fellow serpent dragon caught young monks' attention. Her transformation from small to large size was like what Dojo would go through. On to the ground she would lower her self for, Viveka, Pingpong, Clay, and Kimiko. To climb upon her backside and hold on before she took off toward the awaken Wu.

Just the ride would a lot smoother then the one taken on Dojo while they got further and further away. Giving the four that had sight a view of temple from high enough position they could enjoy. Just Pingpong ended up forgetting that one of them was sightless when asked how the view was. Clay would have reassured Kearia if all she did was giving that smile that had him stuttering his words. To the point Kimiko looked to Viveka for answers on why Clay's face was so flushed. Answer that he may have a crush toward Kearia after just getting to know her in these few short weeks. Had Kimiko tilting her head slightly to understand the newest form of information about two dragons.

"You got a crush on anyone?" Viveka would end up asking Kimiko if she liked-liked anyone.

For a second the image of Cheng in his tired state appeared within Kimiko's head that added the blush to her cheeks. Not that Kimiko was going to share what she was force to think about during their ride. All Viveka got was a Kimiko shaking the thought of Cheng out of her head so she could focus. On the sight of a giant rose garden that had Kearia taking in a lung roll of rose scented air. Soften smile she wears would be noticed by Clay when Dahlia started lower herself in clearing. Upon landing softly onto the ground making sure to not smother a single rose bush with her massive frame.

"Split up to search for this one." Dahlia watched each monk get off her.

In each direction they would take with their chosen Shen Gong Wu on hand just in chase they came across Heylin enemy. Not that the Kearia and Viveka weren't informed about who the Xiaolin temple's enemies were. The top three worst were Wuya, Hannibal Roy Bean, and Chase Young. Not that Jack didn't make the top five since Dever was the one that came across him search for Wishing Star. Jack lost to Dever when the theme of the Showdown was a game of spin the bottle. When Jack's turn ended with bottle stopping before Dever after he had to be encouraged to spin. Refused to share a kiss of any kind with Dever using the excuse he didn't swing that way. Dever won the Showdown and the Wishing Star while disappointed in Jack's take on his sexuality.

* * *

><p>Cheng had settled into an already taken room one of the Xiaolin Dragons already called their own. Not that he planned of staying in this room any longer then to rest his wary head in form of a nap. He was just thankful Pingpong found in time before one of Chase's cats sought him out. Being reunited with his friends and possible new ones was a thought he couldn't wait to explore. Not now since his body needed to recover from being harshly pulled apart and then resemble days later. Not that he ever remembered being dead or was a wondering spirit within limbo during the time. Since at the moment was resting soundly tucked under some comforter with his head on a pillow. Unaware that he would get an unwanted visitor spying on his ever sleeping form. Glowing eyes of a reptile belonging to Chase would end up looking upon him as he stood over him.<p>

"Seems within that body of a monster…the heart of the man I once loved still lingers." Lady Takeo's voice spoke of tender side Chase was displaying. "How Wuya or even Hannibal would love to know that?"

The raw emotion that Chase would displayed in those eyes toward Lady Takeo when she mentioned those names. Would have ended with her grabbed by the throat with clawed hand and pressed against the wall. Only having her esophagus crushed by a man who she thought washed his hands of her.

"He carries my last name…" Chase spoke of Cheng's surname.

"There was always Guan or Dashi." Lady Takeo shrugged.

"Still the tease." Chase hissed.

"I got my Watashi No Chisana Ryu out of what we once shared." Lady Takeo recalled the passionate night Chase and her had.

Chase couldn't help but slightly smirk at the memory of when lost his innocence to Lady Takeo those years ago. An old tree on the north end of the training grounds was where they shared their moment. To frown when he was brought back to reality when thought of Shadow finding out about Cheng.

"This will be the last time we interact." Chase knew he had to cut ties now or truly lose his former love and son.


End file.
